Soundtrack For My Life
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: For all my little disasters, as it will be, as they were- I search for a melody- a soundtrack for my life...- it rang through club. What they believe into? NaruSasu, ItaNeji, SasoDei. Chapter 4 up! M in future
1. Blue

A/N: *chuckles insanely* hah... I do not have much to say right now. This is new story, new idea, and new plot. Something different with different style and different story development. Hope you people like it. Two things influenced me to start this story. Love ya all, review and tell me what you think.

On a side note-, I am sending apology to Angelic-Chan for not doing her gift-fic –Four- I know- I started it but then... things... happened... You know what I mean, right? In any case, this is kind of replacement for that... I hope you like this. So... on with the story!

WARNING: BoyBoy content ahead! I am warning you! If you do not like it, do not read it! Don't flame me! And also pre-warning for mature content later.

**Soundtrack for my life**

Chapter 1:

***BLUE***

He has an open life with lots of opportunities. And somewhere, in the back of Sasuke's mind, he knew he had missed opportunity to experience the beauties of this life a long time ago. Did he regret the missed opportunities? From time to time, yes because he had to deal with an older brother who did not act like one, but there were also times when he thought that it was better for him that he did not always do what he wanted. He realized that some people in this town needed him, and not only his brother who was just waiting for him to bail him out of trouble.

As Uchiha Sasuke flipped through the stack of papers on his desk there was knock on the door of his room. As Sasuke turned to see who it was, a longhaired head peeped in. Seeing Itachi, he turned back to his stack of papers and started rearranging them, again. If there was something he hated, it was sloppiness.

Itachi entered quietly and fiddled with some clothes that were hanging on the chair beside the door and then turned towards his little brother.

He "chirped" in a merry voice: "Hi Sasuke! Good to see you! Bad time?" as he eyed the stack on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes: "Whether it's bad time or not, you don't care so why do you bother asking?"

Itachi chuckled and leaned on Sasuke's table, eying his black nails: "I came to ask you two questions. One is if I can borrow that black shirt you bought the other day."

Sasuke frowned: "I think it's a little small for you."

Itachi chuckled: "Maybe, so it will be a tight fit... just as I wanted..." he licked his lips automatically still eying the nail that had black polish chipped off.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes again as he went to the dresser and took out the neatly folded shirt. Itachi grinned at the sight of the shirt and took it when Sasuke handed it over. When the shirt was neatly seated in Itachi's arms, he looked at his watch: "As for the second question, are you coming to '_Bonnou_'tonight? _Coal Chambers _is performing. You might just enjoy the show for once," he smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes bemusedly as he retrieved some books from the shelf. '_Bonnou_' was the nightclub led by Itachi; he had a hard time making his brother do something with his life. Itachi had graduated with honors and top grades but he never took his responsibilities too serious. He was popular all around the town even though he was only eighteen years old. Having causing more trouble for his younger brother than good, he decided to do something creative and useful. He decided to open a club. Which was a brilliant success, to Sasuke's surprise because his elder brother tended to play around even with his own job.

He shrugged: "I don't know Itachi. I have assignments to grade and prepare for tomorrow's lesson. If I finish quickly and have enough time to get ready for the club, I might come."

Itachi grinned at his younger brother and tapped him on the back: "Come on! You are twenty-four and still have your nose in the books. I know you were a nerd in school and an all-knowing encyclopedia, but now you have a job so relax a bit."

Sasuke frowned and forced a smile onto his face. Yes, he was a nerd when he was in high school and yes, he did spend the majority of his time studying. That was why he had a decent job and a mocking brother at his back. He liked his job, being a literature teacher was what he had always wanted and yet somehow, now he could not find any satisfaction in being what he was. It felt empty going to work day after day and not actually going anywhere. And at some points in his life, he was jealous of Itachi's carefree life. He eyed the stack of papers and sighed: "Fine... I will come. I'm gonna call Suigetsu and have him come with me."

Itachi smiled "Excellent! I will see you there little brother! Deidara and Sasori are waiting for me. I have to get going! Be there around nine to get your special seat from your bro!" he winked and exited the room.

Sasuke watched his elder brother exit the room and then slumped back into the big armchair that was seated beside the window. Yes, his big brother always had the best seat reserved for him when he decided to come to the club. That is why many people wanted to hang out with him. Everyone knew that he was Itachi's brother and no matter how dull they thought Sasuke was as a literature teacher, they would brace themselves for one night just to be seen with him in the prime seat in the club. Well... everyone except Suigetsu.

Sasuke went to elementary and high school with him so he could say that he grew up with him. They were the only persons static in his life, Suigetsu and his brother. Everything else changed and got turned around. And even if Suigetsu's all-time rants got on his nerves and sometimes gouged out anger explosions from him, Sasuke still hung out with him and Suigetsu never got mad at Sasuke. He once said that he was annoying even himself with all the constant talking.

He took his cell and flipped it open. There was message blinking on the screen and he opened it- '**Suigetsu**_- Itachi told me you are coming to the club. I will meet you there at half past eight. Cya!" _Sasuke snorted '_Already? Damn, when Itachi knows something, it spreads like fire in forest. Damn him...'_ he thought sourly as he flipped his cell closed. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling for some time then got up and entered the bathroom to take a shower. If he goes out, he will at least look decent.

~8:30 PM~

As Sasuke approached the entrance of '_Bonnou_', he searched for Suigetsu. People eyed him as he walked through the masses, trying to spot light-blue hair and most probably a violet t-shirt. He never understood why Suigetsu liked those kinds of shirts especially in a violet color, but he never argued with him about that. It was way too trivial. He spotted him near the entrance, talking to some other person. As he tried to approach him, he looked at the red neon letters above entrance of the club that spelled '_Bonnou_'. His brother was so flashy and flamboyant, but he could care less. What he was happy about was the policy that was made in the club that Itachi personally demanded. It was quite a shock to other people- no homophobes allowed.

In Itachi's words, his club was pair-free and if he sees someone disturbing any kind of couple, they would get not only an earful from Itachi but would be thrown out of the club and never allowed in again. In Sasuke's opinion, that was probably the only sane thing that Itachi had ever done.

"Hey there Sasuke!" called out Suigetsu. "How come you decided to visit your brother's club?" Sasuke stood beside him and shrugged: "I don't know. I guess I was bored." The violet-eyed man laughed: "It must be hell if you decided to go out." As Sasuke snorted, Suigetsu sniggered and proceeded to drag him inside the club.

The interior of the club was in all ways weird. Sasuke guessed that it had to be something to do with Itachi's flashy attitude. The whole place was built in a circle and had drink bars on the left and right from the center. There were three floors, the dancing floor in the middle of place that had red and blue flash-balls all around and above. From there you climb up to the first level where were dancing poles and dancing tables that had neon-white and blue lights. On the right and left in the corners there were hard, glass steps for the next stage. There were tables for sitting and in the corners were so-called VIP seats. There were four seats like that and they had big round tables with snacks and a leather couch that covered the whole corner.

All around the place were red-glassed mirrors that reflected most of the light in the club, making the area look blood red. There was also a small stage in the far corner of the club, where bands usually performed. And tonight on stage was supposed to be Sasuke's favorite band- _Coal Chambers_.

Sasuke smirked- Itachi knew that only this kind of opportunity to see his favorite band would drag him out of the house. He could bet all his stuff that Itachi had planned this. He scanned the area around him as he went together with Suigetsu to the floor above them, searching for Itachi. He could not see him anywhere, but instead he spotted lots of Itachi's friends. There was masochistic Hidan sitting beside some brunette girl. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about something as usual and Nagato and Konan were talking peacefully.

As he climbed up to floor with his friend, he immediately spotted trouble. A girl with pink hair, tied into a bun tonight was chattering away with her friend and standing right beside Sasuke's VIP table. Apparently the whole town knew he was coming if Sakura was waiting for him. Suigetsu visibly winced: "This is bad...," he muttered to himself. Sasuke had heard him and in his head had completely agreed with him. Itachi _**would **_pay for this.

There was high-pitched squeal and pair of arms encircled Sasuke's neck from behind. Sasuke's eye twitched, of course, how he could forget Ino. After all, she cannot let Sakura "_steal_" Sasuke for herself. She would never allow it.

As Sasuke proceeded to remove Ino's hands, Sakura had already approached and started her swooning: "Oh! Sasuke-kun! You look absolutely ravishing in that tight shirt!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Suigetsu chuckled. Sakura looked at Ino and glared: "What do you think you're doing Ino?" Ino just laughed at her and then proceeded to 'eat' Sasuke with her eyes.

She was completely ignored by '_the love of her life_' as he proceeded to sit in his place. He glanced at the black metal card that said '_Itachi's special'_ and rolled his eyes again, noticing that he had been doing that a lot lately.

He flopped down on the leather couch and Suigetsu followed close behind him. The girls were openly staring at the two empty seats with longing in their eyes. It was obvious that they waited for an invitation from Sasuke or even Suigetsu to join them. They thought that since they went to high school with Sasuke they would be immediately invited to sit with them. After all, they were long time friends.

Sadly for them Sasuke did not intend to invite them and Suigetsu knew that. In addition, sometimes, he himself was annoyed by those two so he did not see the reason in inviting them. He wanted to have a great time tonight and that would be ruined by Sasuke's mood if the two girls joined them.

A tall silhouette approached the table out of nowhere. Itachi had a graceful smirk painted on his face. He was dressed in Sasuke's shirt that _**was**_ a bit small for him and pair of tight jeans with a red loose tie around his neck. His hair was in its usual ponytail and he had several trinkets around his wrist.

"Well, well, who do I see here? If it isn't my little brother!" he sent a grin to Sasuke but he was stared down by him.

"Tell me Itachi, how they knew I would be here?" he nodded at the two girls who were still nearby, just in case.

Itachi glanced at them and then turned back to Sasuke: "I thought you wanted some company and what better company than that of two beautiful ladies? On the other hand, maybe you prefer men? I know a couple of cute guys," he smiled oh-so-innocently, as he sat down beside his brother. Sasuke just stared at him.

"If I wanted 'company' I would find some myself. I don't want my evening to be ruined by two crazy fan girls." Itachi just chuckled and shook his head.

"You need to start seeing people. Don't be so introverted," he mused aloud as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms: "When I want to date someone, I will date. Who and if I date is none of your concern Itachi."

Itachi looked at him and sighed, sending small, sad smile: "Alright, if you say so." He stood up and straightened his shirt. "If you ever need something, you know where to find me," he waved and went downstairs to join his friends.

Sasuke stared at his retreating form when Suigetsu's voice reached his ears: "Wasn't that a bit harsh? I mean, he only tried to help you," he shrugged.

Sasuke watched people gather on the dance podium as he replied softly, "I know I was, but he needs to realize that throwing the most rabid fan girls at me won't help me find someone at all. That only manages to irritate the hell out of me. I do not want him to intrude in my life and I do not want to depend on him. I hope you realize that."

Suigetsu sighed and nodded: "And in the end, you always have a point."

Sasuke smirked and looked at the other man: "Don't I always have point?" and then both of them proceeded to snicker.

The loud beat of dance music had slowed down and changed to a slow melody of intro for the band. Sasuke sat straight up so he could see the band on the stage. His seat was positioned in a way that he could see the stage head on. The keyboardist started a slow intro tune of their most famous song 'Devils Never Cry.' The song was greeted with roar of approval. Everyone started jumping and screaming as the first strums of the guitar filled the room.

Suigetsu smirked and glanced at the girls that still stood near them, looking longingly at Sasuke, and he sighed. They probably did not know that when Sasuke's attention is occupied by something he likes, there is no force on this world that can snap him back until he finishes what he is doing. In this case, until the concert finishes, Sasuke will not notice anyone or anything except the band that is performing on the stage in front of them.

It was near midnight when the band finished its performance and left the stage. The techno music was back up and the night continued to flow along.

Sasuke stood up and stretched, grabbed his jacket and went to leave the club, Suigetsu following behind him. They left the Ino and Sakura to glare after them. They were not pleased by the treatment of their 'schoolmates' at all. Instead of being invited to sit down with them, they were ignored and then they had to push through the crowd on the floor.

Sasuke did not care about them. He had to put up with them throughout high school, but now that he is out and finished college, he would evade them as much as possible. There was no way that he will spend more time than needed with them.

He reached his house in matter of twenty minutes and after saying goodbyes with Suigetsu, he proceeded to his room. He tossed his keys on the table in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He entered his room and sighed as he placed the glass beside his bed. He knew that Itachi would not be staying for the night so he proceeded directly to bed. He had classes tomorrow and he had to get a little rest at least. The last thing he saw, before falling into a peaceful slumber, where the neon red numbers of his digital clock showing one in the morning.

The morning was peaceful and as Sasuke had suspected, Itachi had not returned last night. Instead, he heard keys unlocking the front door quietly as he sat at the table having a cup of coffee with toast and re-reading some notes for today's lecture. He did not even glance up from the papers as he called out "There is more coffee in the pot if you want Itachi." He then proceeded to pack the papers and books into his black backpack.

Itachi's head peeped in kitchen: "Is there toast too?"

Sasuke nodded as he chewed on the last bit of his breakfast. Itachi strode into the kitchen, his hair out of its ponytail, and his shirt half-buttoned as he grabbed the nearest cup and filled it with coffee.

Sasuke took off his glasses and packed them. Itachi looked up at him as he chewed on a piece of toast. "So how was it?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then ran his hand through his bangs, sighing "Tiring. But all in all it was a good performance."

Itachi snorted, "Don't be modest! Just tell me outright that it was great! I know you like _Coal Chambers_ so just let it out!" he smirked at the young teacher.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If I knew that this wasn't planned I would tell you that," he said as he stalked out of the room, followed with mock-disappointed "Oh, come on!" He smiled to himself- it was good but he would never tell Itachi that. He has too much of ego to begin with.

When he arrived at school, he was still in good mood. But annoying teenagers, male teachers complaining about taxes and females complaining about ruined make up, topping with half of them asking him out- ruined his mood in matter of few hours. He was never known as patient person and all these people did test his patience. In the end, he used up all the free minutes on the cell phones of the male populace of teachers and spilled all the powder belonging to the female part of the lecturers just to spite them. Of course, no one saw him do that so it was all blamed on students, but he did not care since they pissed him off as well. They would all get low marks otherwise.

When he was finished with all his teachings, he left the building and called Suigetsu.

"_Hozuki Suigetsu speaking, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. What can I do for you today sir_?"

"Cut it out I'm not in the mood," snapped Sasuke tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he walked slowly.

"_You are never in a good mood when get out of that torture house. Honestly, you should stop working there. Itachi has enough money for you to last for years."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes: "Well, you see that's the problem; I don't want to depend on him. I think I told you that last night. I don't like to repeat myself."

Suigetsu laughed on the other line: "_I know. However, I think it would be better for you to give private classes. There is less stress and you get to work at home. It would be good for your health."_

Sasuke hummed lowly: "That's not bad idea... I will think about it... It sounds tempting," he chuckled humorlessly.

He could just imagine Suigetsu rolling his eyes on the other side of the line.

"_Tell me if you decide to do that. I can arrange your first few classes. I know a few students that need some tutoring..."_ Suigetsu continued to chatter away, as Sasuke half-listened to him. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not hear Suigetsu. What was more frightening at the moment was that he did not hear the loud beeping from behind him.

He turned just in time to see a man pressing hard at the breaks of his car, making it turn to the side and making Sasuke jump and fall on his back, his cell falling a few meters from him. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his back feeling sore from gliding on the hard concrete. There was a loud snap of the door and then hurried steps walking towards him. He felt a strong hand grab his upper arm and pulled him gently in sitting position. He still had his eyes closed as he leaned on one leg for support, another arm holding his waist. He never felt such strength around him- yes, he could say that Suigetsu was strong himself, but it seemed that this person was radiating energy. He was brought out of his daze with a gentle, but a bit hurried and messed sentence: "Are you alright?"

He managed to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was blue. Everything around him was blue. Bright, baby blue eyes stared worriedly at his black ones. Blonde, short and spiky hair made this person look like he was wearing golden crown. However, he knew that this looked way too good to be truth. There had to be some catch behind this and he was not wrong.

"Please tell me you are! I have to call an ambulance! Does anyone have a cell! Please, he needs help!"

Sasuke wanted to punch the idiot above him for making so much noise.

"I'm alright! Calm down!"

Blue eyes returned to scan his face, as Sasuke groaned and sighed: "I'm fine, really." However, blue eyes stared at him, and that unwavering gaze felt like it was looking right under his skin. He did not move an inch as he stared back at those sky blue eyes. But everything has to end... one way or another. Since this blonde person yelled for a cell, some woman in a hurry tripped and bumped into the blonde man and pushed him right into Sasuke's face and, as fate wanted it, locking their lips.

Now, it's not like Sasuke had never kissed before. The thing is that he had never kissed a man before. He never considered himself swinging that way no matter how many times Itachi implied the possibility and teased him. He considered girls annoying and he did not like the blushy-swoony-giggling girls that hit on him, including both Sakura and Ino. But this feeling was irritating. He could not say if he liked it or not. The feeling was strange yet so familiar. The current situation of being startled by sudden lip lock made him stare in equally surprised blues.

No one moved.

People stared at them and they didn't move. It was then that the reality of being watched kissing a man kicked in and he pushed the other man off of himself. Sasuke panted heavily as he stared at the other man who looked surprised and dazed for a few moments, before breaking out into a yelling fit: "What the hell do you think you're doing! First, you almost hit me with your car and then you kiss me! What's wrong with you!"

He pushed the man and made him fall. As he tried to pull himself back up to his feet the blonde man groaned and yelled "I am apologizing for almost hitting you, but I didn't kiss you on purpose! I never wanted to do that! It was higher cause!" he glared at the woman behind him that was clutching her cell in her hands. Sasuke huffed and picked up his backpack and looked around for his cell. It was a few feet away and he picked it up. When the cell was stashed into his pocket he continued walking down the road like nothing happened.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sasuke mentally groaned as he turned to face the blonde idiot again. He was taken aback at first by his height. Sasuke was fairly tall, but this man was few inches higher than he was. Nevertheless, he muttered: "What do you want now?" The blonde man fidgeted then broke out into a feat of apologies: "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Some asshole cut me off and I had to turn to avoid crashing! I beeped for you to move but you didn't hear! I'm really sorry!"

Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching, he didn't need explanations, but it seemed that it was relief for this person to state why he did what he did. When the blonde was finished, he stared at him.

"You finished? 'Cause I have to go now." He turned to leave but was grabbed again from the upper arm and dragged back towards the car: "I'll give you a ride. That's the least I can do since I put you through this trouble." Sasuke felt it again. It wasn't the tight grip on his arm, it was strong enough to pull him without allowing him to wriggle out of the grip, it was that strange comforting energy radiating from the other man, soothing him and making him feel warm.

"By the way, name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya," Naruto grinned at him as he pushed Sasuke into the passengers seat. When Sasuke was seated, he hopped over to the driver's seat and started the engine. "And yours?" he asked curiously as he moved from the place of accident.

Sasuke glanced at him and muttered: "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's brows furrowed for a moment, "Uchiha? Are you in some relation to Uchiha Itachi? I have a photo shoot arranged with that guy. I was told he was quite a flirt and to be careful," Naruto chuckled as he watched Sasuke snort and roll his eyes.

"He's my brother."

Naruto's eyebrows raised in comprehension as he watched the road closely. "Really now? It's really as they say, world is indeed small," he grinned and turned the corner.

Sasuke remained seemingly silent for the rest of the ride. Naruto drabbled mostly about his job and asked about Sasuke's job too, which prevented him from staying completely silent. Naruto might be a stranger and he might almost have hit him, but it was very impolite not to answer. Sasuke learned that he was a photographer and photo-editor for the prestigious journalistic company "_Whirlpool_" that wrote about celebrities and their successes or failures, in other words paparazzo. Naruto laughed at that comment and tried to convince Sasuke that he was shooting pictures only after arranging them in advance, but that excuse didn't hold water for him.

The ride was pretty short and when he exited the car, Naruto waved at him and sent him a smile "I hope there are no hard feelings about... what happened..." he blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head "No hard feelings. It was an accident."

Naruto looked at him and smiled "Thanks. I guess... I'll see you around." Sasuke nodded and closed the door.

He watched the car drive down the road and shook his head. He wondered how many weird people he would meet. For now, Deidara tops them all with Naruto following him close behind. Really, have you ever seen one person making such a commotion about a few scratches on a hand?

He fiddled with his keys but the door creaked open and black smoke gushed out. Sasuke turned his head, coughed, and then kicked the door open. Smoke poured out in black waves and the fire alarm was going off. Sasuke's eyes widened and he threw his backpack onto the outside steps and entered the house while covering his nose with his shirt. He searched for Itachi but he could see nothing. He coughed loudly and continued to search: "ITACHI! Where are you! Itachi!"

He managed to enter the kitchen but there was no sign of his older brother. The smoke was getting to him and making him dizzy. He staggered, grabbing the railing in the corridor, attempting to climb the stairs, but his strength failed him. He tripped and fell on the staircase, his lungs filled with smoke and there were burns over his hands and face. He couldn't breathe, it burned in his chest and his eyes started to tear up from the smothering air.

As he was lying down on staircases, he could hear in the distance a voice calling for him. He didn't know who that was and he didn't have the strength to stand up and look for that person. He heard that someone reached him and he felt that someone grabbed his arm and then sneak the other around his waist, picking him up bridal style, making his head lean on broad shoulder. Somewhere, some part in the back of his mind came to conclusion that this wasn't Itachi. Itachi's shoulder was more slender, not muscled. The last thing that he saw, before letting himself fall into blissful darkness, was blue...

TBC...

A/N: o.o w00000000t! FINISHED! :3 I hope you people like it. There is a cliffhanger though it's not hard to guess who Sasuke's rescuer was :3 I would like to see your opinion on this and please don't flame like you did in '_All that school rejects'_ Read warning before reading content! Leave comments! Love ya all!

OH! Almost forgot! Hugs & kisses & waves & chocolate to my beta Angelic-chan!


	2. Coincidence

**A/N:** Yay! After all this time I am updating my story! Phew... thought I will not make it... It is hard when your muse is not there to support you and give you inspiration... ANYWAY! I hope you will like this chapter as well! Thanks for reviews I got and that I will get! Enjoy the new chapter! Cya at the end of it!

Note! - Not beta-ed! So forgive me for grammatical errors- if there are glaring mistakes, notify me to fix them (:

WARNING: BoyBoy content ahead! I am warning you! If you do not like it, do not read it! Don't flame me! And also pre-warning for mature content later.

* * *

**Soundtrack for my life**

Chapter 2:

***COINCIDENCE***

Man, who was seated on wide, plush couch, flipped his brown locks back as he leaned to get his cup of warm tea. The man across of him looked little stressed out, his blue eyes shimmering in weak light coming from the window. Brunette man always liked him- the slight tug in his chest was more than enough proof for that. He always admired him- for Hyuuga Neji, Naruto was perfect in anything he did.

They worked for same company- at "_Whirlpool_"; Naruto was photographer while Neji was stylist. He took care of everything about person's looks- from hair- make up, little details as birthmarks and freckles to shoes and socks. That is how he met Naruto. Neji had to make completely new style for one pop star and Naruto needed to take pictures for the magazine. The business talk had easily turned into chatting and jokes about their work. They just clicked and got along very well.

And currently, they were sitting in Naruto's apartment, Neji staring at uneasy glint in blue eyes.

"So, you tell me, that little brother of Uchiha Itachi almost died in fire?" Naruto nodded and looked up at Neji, who frowned. "And what does Uchiha Itachi's little brother has to do with you?" Neji asked, taking long sip of the tea from his cup. Naruto rolled his eyes: "I met the guy the same day when the fire broke out in his house." Blonde man sighed: "I bring bad luck." Brunette rolled his lily eyes and sighed: "You cannot possibly bring bad luck. I am living proof of that," he sent small smile to the other. "In any case, am I free to assume that it was you who rescued him?"

Blonde looked at Neji and leaned back in his computer chair: "You are too cunning for your own good. Yes, it was I. He dropped his wallet in my car so I returned to give it back to him; I mean all his personal documents were there. When I arrived, black smoke was gushing out from the front door. I found him passed out, lying on staircases. Apparently, he wanted to reach to the upper rooms instead of going out. The idiot."

Neji returned his cup back on tray and leaned back on the couch, spreading his arms over backrest, fixing Naruto with his pale eyes: "You just have to stick your nose everywhere, do you?" Naruto sent him glare: "I couldn't just leave him to _die _there on staircases." Neji hummed in agreement, and looked at the cup. "And where is he now?" Naruto turned towards the computer and flipped through some pictures that were stashed in some random folder: "He is at the main hospital. His condition is stable and his brother is with him."

Neji frowned: "You just took him there and didn't stick around?" He looked at the blonde who ignored the question. Neji chuckled and stood up, straightening out his white slacks: "Typical story of the Little Mermaid- saves the prince and disappears in the blue depths of the ocean." There was snort from the blonde, but he did not look back at the other man in the room. Yes- he did disappear as soon as he brought him in and got the info that raven is going to be fine. He left the wallet on side table of Sasuke's bed and left the hospital quietly. He did not want to make anymore ruckus.

Neji approached the bookshelf, took out some random book and flipped through its pages. "In what state is their house now?" he asked, not looking at the blonde. The other man stopped messing with folders in computer and turned to look incredulously at Neji. "How the heck do you-" but Neji cut him short: "I know you Naruto. You care about people. Knowing that fact it is easy to conclude that you went to see how big damage is." Naruto wished that the other man did not know him this good... Which made him wonder just _how_ much Neji knows him? And _what _he knows about him?

"The house is in shambles but it's not that bad. Lots of stuff are burned and can't be useful anymore but Itachi is rich- he will easy replace what he needs," Naruto drawled out and turned back towards the computer. Neji hummed, returned to the couch and sat down quietly. He frowned: "He has no style." Naruto turned again towards Neji: "Who has no style?" "Uchiha Itachi." Okay... Naruto will not argue with Neji about style and all those flamboyant stuff. He knows he cannot win _that_ argument. But still he was curious.

"How he doesn't have style? He leads main nightclub in city and everyone knows him. Girls like him, guys want to be like him. He dictates fashion around the city." Neji sniffed haughtily and snapped book closed. "Style? Shirts so short that his stomach is revealed, pants so low riding that you can see his crotch- where is style in that? He looks like town slut," he threw book on couch and turned his back to Naruto.

Naruto felt uneasy for some reason- Neji snapped out of nowhere. It seemed Itachi's lifestyle really bugged him for some unexplained reason. Naruto shrugged, trying to ease off the tension in the room: "Have it your way then. I have no sense or experience in clothing and stuff, so if you say he has no style- I will believe you," he sent one of those heart-warming grins to Neji, noticing that rigidness in Neji's shoulder's disappeared. With that, he returned to his computer, letting Neji to calm down.

* * *

**Hospital:**

Itachi threw away empty coffee cup- fifth time in the row. Coffee in hospitals sucked- it was more like water that had few grains of coffee, not even let to boil- only warmed up. Sasuke knew how to make very decent coffee- he could stay awake for hours after drinking it. However, hospital coffee did not do any good for him.

He could not just go home and sleep while his little brother is in hospital. Sasuke almost died because he forgot to turn off the oven and went to take some documents from Deidara that he forgot. Because of his stupidity, Sasuke is lying in bed, surviving near-death experience and their whole kitchen and hallway are destroyed.

He sat down on leather seat across the room where Sasuke was in. He did not know who saved his brother but he was grateful from the bottom of his heart- not that he will say it that aloud, but it was the way how he felt. He glanced at his watch and then leaned back- it was second day in a row that he was awake for twenty-four hours. Contrary to Sasuke's belief- he did not had another swing with some random girl or guy the night when Coal Chambers preformed. He was up awake whole night with his group of friends. Some strange things are going around the club and he did not like that...

_**Flashback**_

_**Friday night, after Coal Chamber's performance;**_

_Deidara tossed stack of papers on small coffee table that was in the middle of the room. There was complete silence as he and Itachi waited for the rest of their friends to gather up._

_First one to appear was Hidan, carrying six-pack with frown on his face: "You made me dump my date for emergency meeting. This shit better be good or I'm gonna snap your heads off." However, before he could continue his rant he was kicked in his lower back and he fell on the floor face-first. "Stop grumbling, you lazy idiot..." green-eyed man grumbled, stepped over him and entered the room, carrying large briefcase in his hand._

_Hidan grumbled under his breath and glared, but Itachi spoke: "Don't argue about it now Hidan." Hidan frowned at him and moved from the door, seating himself comfortably on big, black, plush couch with red clouds. "Kakuzu, you better watch what are you doing- tonight I am especially pissed off." Green-eyed man grumbled: "Like I care..." Hidan growled and opened his beer, taking several long sips. _

_After them, there was polite knock on the door and after Itachi's: "Enter," a redhead entered the room. Deidara's eyes- actually eye (because other one was hidden with his bangs) lit up and he rushed over to him, cackling merrily: "Danna, you arrived. Did you have some troubles?" Sasori took off his coat and tossed it over the chair that was in corner of the room: "The club is still rioting around and having fun. I had some trouble to find Nagato. In the end, people who saw him told me that he went outside with Konan. When I called him he said he will be right away, just to drive her home." _

_Itachi nodded as Sasori sneaked arm around Deidara's waist: "What is the commotion around anyway?" Deidara nodded at the table and the occupants of the room, except Itachi, looked at stack of papers: "Someone is buying actions of 'Bonnou'." Hidan choked on his beer and Kakuzu glared. Deidara sighed: "We better wait for Nagato, it's kind of a drag to repeat it all over..." he huffed and went to sit down. Sasori joined him._

_It was silent for few moments- Hidan recovered from his choking fit and Kakuzu was staring blankly at the table in front of him. Sasori and Deidara engaged a make-out session, while Itachi just leaned on the wall, not moving an inch._

_Minutes passed in silence, except from occasional hiss from Deidara or Sasori at being bitten on the lip. Clock struck two AM when Nagato finally appeared, frowning and grunting: "This better be good, Uchiha." Hidan snorted: "It's not his fault that you can't screw her tonight. We have problems." Nagato glared at Hidan and then back at Itachi. Raven sighed and moved from the wall, sitting on the chair near coffee table: "Someone is buying out the actions of 'Bonnou'." Nagato frowned and bit his lip- he approached and picked up papers, reading them over. _

_Kakuzu leaned towards the table and picked several sheets: "When you say someone- does that mean that you don't know who is buying it off?" Itachi nodded and picked up paper that had table with numbers on it: "The actions that are bought were split into three sections after buying, with different accounts, in different cities. After whole day of tracking, Deidara and I managed to pit-point in which cities accounts are." Blonde nodded and looked at his sheet: "Three accounts not including the buyer. Our tracking led us to Yokohama, Sapporo and Kyoto. The main account that actions were being transferred from is here- in this town."_

_Nagato listened carefully to what Deidara and Itachi had to say and frowned: "You say that there is no name on the account- on any of these accounts?" Deidara shock his head and Itachi just closed his eyes. Nagato sighed and stood up: "There is only one thing that we can do in this situation..." They all looked at him, and Nagato smirked: "We will uncover the bastard ..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

After that night, Itachi came home in time to see Sasuke leaving for work. He had some toast and coffee for breakfast and continued to work until noon. He then stopped and went to make lunch. In middle of cooking he got call from Deidara and he left to pick up the crucial documents. When he got back, the firefighters were already in front of his home and he panicked. They had to restrain him from not running in. While waiting, he got call from the hospital and he sighed in semi-relief- Sasuke was hurt but was still alive. So he rushed over to the hospital- he stayed by Sasuke's side ever since.

Currently Suigetsu was in Sasuke's room, talking to him. Sasuke is pissed off a bit at Itachi but as long as he is alive he can get pissed off as much as he wants...

**Sasuke's hospital room: **

Suigetsu stared at his childhood friend- he had few burns on his face, some scratches on hands, bandages and some medical cream that smelled on menthol was smeared on his forehead. He was cussing for all that was worth when he got call from Itachi that Sasuke was in hospital. He dropped all his work and took unpaid leaving for rest of the day so that he can go see him. His mind was so focused on Sasuke that he didn't mind that clients were waiting in a row that same day.

Yes, he knew- he had it. He know that he had it since first day he met Sasuke- he knew that he was crushing on his childhood friend for all these years. Sasuke never showed any interest in anyone so Suigetsu was peaceful and all these years he hung out with him because he admired him- why he didn't know. He doesn't know if he ever will. And he doesn't cares. He was fine if Sasuke was fine and that is where it ends. He will not crush something that is more worth that his childish crush.

Now he was standing beside him, watching burns and bandages cover him up. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow: "What?" Suigetsu frowned and then looked away: "Are you sure you cannot remember who saved you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at him: "I told you I passed out but I am sure it wasn't Itachi because he is thin and doesn't have blue eyes." Suigetsu's frown deepened and he stood up, pacing around: "Do you know anyone with blue eyes, except from Deidara? We know it wasn't him since Itachi went to meet him."

Sasuke sighed. They went over this a hundred times: "I met this guy in front of the school. He almost hit me with his car. He gave me ride home as apology and drove off. I _saw_ him drive off around the corner. It wasn't him either," Sasuke sighed, tired of the conversation. Suigetsu just shock his head: "It must be someone who knows you." Sasuke raised up and leaned on his unharmed arm: "Why? Why it must be someone who knows me? Is it because people usually don't like me? I am not worth saving?"

It was one of the rare times when Sasuke actually showed that he was hurt- his eyes were flashing with emotion and Suigetsu rushed over to him: "That wasn't what I meant... You know that it wasn't what I meant... I said that because you talked about the person like you know him forever... that's all..." Suigetsu sat on bed again and helped Sasuke lie back. Sasuke turned head from Suigetsu- yes; he talked as if he knew that person. However, he didn't want to admit the possibility of Naruto being his rescuer- even if the warmness and the strength that surrounded him was the same as Naruto's back when he lifted him from the ground when he almost hit him... when he kissed him... He mentally slapped himself- still not ready to ponder over _that_ little incident.

Suigetsu sighed and stood up: "Well, in the end, you can always check on the front desk. They will tell you for sure." He stood up from Sasuke's bed and picked up his jacket. "I am glad that you are alive and that you will be okay. I will visit you again. Itachi will come now; don't be hard on him, you know that he is the last person who wants to see you hurt." He gave Sasuke smile and exited the room.

Sasuke knew that Itachi didn't mean to hurt him- what was strange was that Itachi carelessly rushed out, leaving everything open and oven turned on. Itachi was never careless about those things. Something was up and that something was very big and very important...

* * *

**One week later: **

Naruto sauntered in hospital, humming for himself. It was the day in month when he needs to check on his health- his job required that- unhealthy people are not good for the magazine. That is not the news that will be nicely accepted from the public.

So there he was, on his monthly check when he noticed longhaired raven passing by him, carrying some bags. After him, in blue jacket with his hands stuffed in pockets, face still little red from burns, eyes tired, hair falling all over his face- Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's eyes saddened but he sighed and approached the other man.

"Hey there," he sent Sasuke grin that warmed up everyone in fifty meter radius.

Sasuke looked up, not believing, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. He nodded and Naruto smiled again: "How are you? You look like train walked over you," he chuckled and grinned while Sasuke rolled his eyes: "It is nothing. What are you doing here? Sick? Skipping work?" Naruto laughed: "Nope, actually I am here because of my work- I have monthly check on my health. Granny Tsunade can't have us sick and working for magazine- bad reputation you know." Sasuke nodded- living on high stool with Itachi and his all-around famousness taught how much reputation meant for famed people.

Sasuke stared at Naruto- the blue eyes pierced him like they did that they when they first met and the feeling that it was Naruto who saved him never left him. He didn't know if he liked or hated Naruto's eyes- he felt like the other man was reading him like an open book. He didn't want to be like open book. He didn't want his feelings to be on full display. It made him feel vulnerable.

The staring contest ended when Itachi returned to see where Sasuke was when he didn't find him next to their car. His sharp yell for him made him look away from Naruto and glance at his brother. He nodded and looked back at blonde man: "I need to go now. Goodbye," and then he stalked off towards the exit. Naruto turned after him and smiled: "Goodbye ever-polite Uchiha Sasuke... I hope I meet you again..." and turned towards the front desk, hoping that next coincidental meeting won't be as awkward or as dangerous as the previous ones were...

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N**: Whoa! Yeah, I know it is shorter than first chapter, but I hope you like it all the same (: In any case- reviews and comments are VERY appreciated! So leave some, it's not that hard (: See ya in next chapter (:


	3. Loser

A/N: Third chapter! This is flowing and hell if don't like it! I love when I have will to write and I hope you like this story (: Beware of surprises!

Note! - Not beta-ed! So forgive me for grammatical errors- if there are glaring mistakes, notify me to fix them (:

WARNING: BoyBoy content ahead! I am warning you! If you do not like it, do not read it! Don't flame me! And also pre-warning for mature content later.

**Soundtrack for my life**

Chapter 3:

***LOSER***

Neji was not pleased- he did not know why he had to do this. It is below his honor to do such thing. He hated this man. He did not know why Uchiha Itachi hired him even if he did not know him at all nor did he knew how he worked. Yet, here he was, standing in middle of Uchiha Itachi's house, scanning surroundings.

Interior of the house was nice- it was spacey now that burnt things were out. Floor is changed, carpet, walls re-painted, staircases fixed. However, it was empty and left for Neji to fill it in and style it up. It was Itachi's request and Tsunade's order (since he refused to come when he was asked nicely).

Neji approached window and looked out- it was looking at the street and driveway. There was small fence and bench right under the window. Small table was beside the bench and climbing roses adorned right part of the house, in full bloom. It looked very pretty but from the inside was white and empty. Neji sighed and turned towards small table in the corner of the empty room. On table were sheets with plans that Neji prepared. He sighed and took out his cell, starting to work.

Itachi parked in front of his house. He exited his car, locked them and then made his way inside. He heard that Hyuuga Neji is supposed to style his kitchen and dinning room; he knew that Neji was only clothing stylist, not stylist of house interior. However, Tsunade convinced him that Neji would be perfect for styling his house so he accepted.

Itachi entered corridor and then turned to enter kitchen but then he stood still as he took in the figure of the other man- chocolate hair was flowing flawlessly down his back and his bangs fell gently on pale cheeks that were slightly flushed. White shirt fitted his chest perfectly, showing strong arms and taught stomach muscles. White, semi-low riding jeans hugged his legs tightly and cupped his ass high, showing its very nice shape. But what stunned Itachi the most were those pure-white, sharp eyes that scanned the sheets in front of him.

Itachi stood there, at the entrance of the kitchen like in a trance, watching beautiful man move bang from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. Black eyes followed the hand that returned on table and the careless bang that fell back and rested neatly on high cheekbone. Itachi felt his fingers twitch and urge to move that offending bang behind this man's ear. He wanted to feel that man's cheek lean in his touch with closed eyes while letting out content sigh.

His daydreaming burst like bubble when sharp white eyes pierced him. He thought it went right through him. The man stood straight and crossed arms on his well-built chest. He raised his eyebrow as Itachi coughed slightly and approached, introducing himself: "Uchiha Itachi. Pleased to meet you." Neji accepted hand that Itachi offered and shocked it: "Hyuuga Neji, from 'Whirlpool'. I am here for styling your house."

As he let go of Neji's hand, Itachi could still feel the other's gentle touch on his hand. Itachi noticed that Neji had long and nicely shaped fingers. He could still feel slight tingle dancing in his palm. "I will be upstairs, not to disturb you in your work then," Itachi muttered, giving other slight smile. Neji nodded and Itachi exited the kitchen.

* * *

"You don't say," Naruto chuckled as he sat with Neji at the bar. "You changed your mind about Itachi?"

Neji gulped down his drink and grunted out: "I didn't say that." Naruto filled his glass again, watching the other, his eyes dancing with mirth: "It sounded like that thou." Neji shot him glare and then re-filled his glass and gulped down his drink again.

What he encountered was not something he expected. He saw Uchiha Itachi countless of times in 'Bonnou' and meeting him on personal basis was experience that was not something that can be easily forgotten. He saw Uchiha mostly inappropriately dressed, but that day, back at the raven's house, he was shocked to see Itachi wearing black, unbuttoned shirt, red T-shirt underneath and black jeans with belt. His hair was tied. He looked decent. For Neji- it was revelation.

"He is lucky you know," Neji slurred, resting his chin on palm. Naruto raised his eyebrows as he played with his glass cup. "How so?" Neji mumbled out his response, but it was so low that Naruto could not hear it. "What didja sa~y?" Naruto asked again in singsong voice, guzzling down rest of his drink. "I said," Neji repeated, half asleep, "he is lucky because I won't write bad things about his style in papers," he sat up, his eyes fixed on his glass "I could have ruined him..." "Oooh, you could have..." Naruto repeated and then chuckled again.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke watched his brother carefully- this was third time in last thirty minutes that Itachi spaced out. It was not like him. It was like he was daydreaming and as far as he knew, Itachi never daydreams.

He sighed and stood up, leaving his brother in half-dozed state and exited the house. He stood on porch and watched people pass by so he decided to take a walk. He went back inside, took his coat, and peaked back into study where Itachi stared at one spot on wall, obviously deep in thoughts. "I'm going out," he said loudly, making Itachi jump in his seat. He just nodded and Sasuke sighed, leaving the house.

Sasuke walked slowly, he was in no hurry; he watched numerous people pass him by, kids playing with ball, girls playing in gardens with their tea sets and old women whispering and hushing down each other. Women always gossiped, that never changed. He crossed the street and entered the park. It was big and many kids played on swings and playhouse. He strolled slowly but noticed very familiar mop of blonde hair.

He recognized Uzumaki Naruto- he had his eyes closed, his face turned to sun while he had his hands spread on bench and head thrown aback. He wore white and orange-checkered shirt with black jeans and black jacket. He looked so peacefully that Sasuke had to sigh in remorse- he wished he was that relaxed if only for a day.

He approached slowly and then coughed lightly. One eye opened and Naruto groaned, while sitting normally: "You are about to see me in worst shape, Sasuke." He removed his hands from the bench so that Sasuke could sit down. "Hangover?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Naruto, his hands in coat pockets. "Bad one. I do not really drink, but Neji made me drink last night. He was... upset," he chuckled. Sasuke raised his eyebrows but did not say anything.

Naruto glanced at the raven- Sasuke still had several burns on his face, right beneath his eye and one thin burn on his neck. "How are burns?" Sasuke shrugged: "They are fine. Healing." "Good." They fell back in silence. They watched two kids play badminton while they laughed. Small breeze rose up and swept leaves across the pavement.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up, making Naruto look at him. "Sure," he smiled at other. Sasuke turned towards him and looked him straight in the eyes: "It was you, wasn't it?" Naruto smiled a bit and turned to look back at kids.

He sighed and nodded: "Yeah, it was me. You dropped your documents from backpack so I returned to give them back to you." Sasuke already knew the answer but he wanted to be sure. "Here," he took out small box and placed it in Naruto's hands., "Thanks for saving my life..." he stood up then and walked away.

Naruto sat there, surprised a bit and then looked at little box in his hands. He raised his eyebrows and opened the box. He was about to yell after Sasuke but raven was nowhere in sight...

* * *

Naruto sat in his office, arranging folders and pictures. There was mess all around. As he placed folders on his table, there was light knock on the door.

'Um... Uzumaki-san, Tsunade-sama wants to see you," Hinata blushed as she said Naruto's name. Naruto looked at her and smiled, taking big, thick folder from the shelf and heading out. Hinata closed the door and went after him.

She fidgeted as she carried several boxes that Tsunade wanted her to bring. She was proud of herself- she did not stutter much and she got used to Naruto's presence since the time she was placed as his personal assistant. He was always swarmed with work and always on the move so she remained in office, doing paperwork. She did not mind that because he was always happy where there was no paperwork. That is all she wanted.

Naruto knocked several times and after loud "Enter", he opened the door. Main director and Chief of Chiefs sat in high chair, papers all around her with bottle of sake and cup in front of her. She slammed her hand on table: "Let us see what you have done!" Naruto smiled sheepishly, opened his folder and took out the pictures.

He handed them over and waited as Tsunade looked through them. "So Baachan, what do you think?" he grinned from ear to ear. She slammed fist on table, making Hinata in corner jump: "First- I am not old, and second I have no regrets of hiring you." Naruto sighed in relief and so did Hinata.

Tsunade took out large file and stashed pictures there. She then took another sheet and handed it over to Naruto: "Here, you have new assistant." Naruto raised eyebrows and Hinata almost dropped boxes. Tsunade looked at her: "You have been promoted Hinata, to Director of Wine and Food pages." Hinata nodded and sighed- she had been moved from her object of affection.

"He is going to be my assistant!?" Naruto yelled, his jaw almost hitting the floor. Tsunade sighed and then there was another knock at the door. After Tsunade's "Enter," brunette man with red tattoos on his cheeks, stepped in with big grin on his face: "Long time no see Naruto!" Naruto could just stare...

* * *

At the "Bonnou" was party again. Music rang throughout the nightclub and people on the podium were like in trance- dancing, jumping, grinding, touching. It was heated all around and Deidara smirked for himself. He returned to the office in the back and sat down on couch, sighing. Except Hidan, no one was around. Deidara yawned and Hidan looked at him.

"Where's Sasori, Blondie?" Deidara stretched and sighed: "He is home, preparing his collection for show. He's a bit busy these days." Hidan raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his beer. There was loud crash in front of the door and Hidan almost choked on his drink. Deidara looked lazily at the door but did not bother to stand up and see what's going on.

Hidan stared at the door, expecting someone to burst in but door opened normally, revealing Itachi casually strolling in. Hidan frowned again and Deidara yawned. "It's quiet tonight. Where is everybody?" Itachi commented with mild interest. Deidara shrugged and leaned on couch while Hidan grumbled: "Sasori is busy and Nagato is with Konan. He said he would respond to calls only in emergencies. And I don't know where Kakuzu is... nor I wanna know..." he muttered afterwards and gulped down rest of his drink.

Through whole talk, Itachi was just nodding, not paying attention to what Hidan was talking about. His thoughts were a bit... elsewhere.

Deidara scanned Itachi: "What happened to you? You look like train walked over you. What happened?"

Itachi sat down in big armchair and crossed his legs on tea table that was in front of him: "I... just met someone..." he trailed off, not bothering to explain. Deidara raised an eyebrow and looked at Hidan who was puzzled.

"Whom did you meet?" asked Deidara curiously. This rarely happened and now he was, so to say, intrigued. Aside from Sasuke, Itachi had never paid attention to anyone else.

"Someone..." was the answer and nothing else. Hidan raised eyebrow again and prodded some more: "That someone... does he or she have a name?"

Itachi stared at one spot at the wall then looked at Hidan: "Yes, he has a name but I don't see why you need to know."

Deidara sighed: "You come in club totally out of form and you refuse to tell us who twisted your mind- of course we wanna know," he grinned impishly.

Itachi scanned him and rolled his eyes: "It's just one person... no one you know..." now that was complete lie, he knew that but he didn't want to stick to this conversation anymore.

Deidara huffed in annoyance and leaned back on couch, sticking out his tongue at Itachi: "Fine, be that way, you don't have to tell me. But be sure- I will find out who you met."

Itachi eyed him carefully and then closed his eyes, starting to daydream. Just when he was about to doze off, there was timid knock on the door. Itachi opened his eyes and yelled: "Enter."

Girl, dressed in black uniform with white hair opened the door slowly and muttered: "Uhm, Itachi-san, they are asking for you at the bar. I think they are out of tonic and now they are making fuss." Itachi groaned and stood up, strengthening out his black slacks and exiting the room with the girl, two pairs of eyes following him subtly.

**At the bar:**

He made his way through the masses, approaching the bar in few minutes, following the bartender girl. She was good worker and this seemed to be quite a problem because usually she always managed to fix problems that pop up.

Itachi went behind the bar and immediately noticed the problem- some redhead was glaring at the other bartender girl. He approached him and yelled so that redhead can hear him: "Excuse me, is there any problem?"

Green eyes glared at him and yelled back: "I ordered vodka with tonic. They didn't serve me my drink."

"My bartender told me that she informed you that we are out of tonic. You can order anything else." Itachi explained, still containing his anger. Green eyes glared some more: "I do not want anything else."

Itachi growled under his breath but still politely answered: "Then you will stay without drink or with vodka only."

Redhead grabbed Itachi for the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the bar: "I will not take only vodka, I do not want any other drink and I wish for you to never speak to Hyuuga Neji ever again."

Black eyes widened in confusion and stared at green-eyed man that still had tight grip on his collar: "Excuse me, but I don't think you can forbid me to talk to people."

Redhead smirked at him and leaned up to Itachi's ear: "You either stop talking to him or... you can say goodbye to your nightclub, Itachi-san..." he let go of Itachi's collar and Itachi stumbled back and hit the counter behind him, his eyes wide.

Bartenders looked at Itachi and few of them ran off to call security while two of them grabbed water and tried to make Itachi drink it.

Itachi didn't see anyone or hear anyone- he just saw redhead joining longhaired beauty in the corner of the club, with few other people. He felt like everything crashed down around him...

TBC...

A/N: Drama! Drama! Drama! And suspense! Whoa! I hope you like it. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter (:


	4. Sparks

A/N: Exams are finally over and I am finally able to continue my story. The updates of this story will be faster now that I don't have to think about other things and that I can concentrate on this baby. So! Enjoy, read, review, don't flame but give me some good comments! And I shall give you more chapters soon :'D

**Note: Not betaed! Notify me for mistakes! Thank you in advance!**

**Soundtrack for my life**

Chapter 4:

***SPARKS** *

Naruto stared at the brunette man with shaggy hair that sat across him. His new assistant and his old friend- Inuzuka Kiba. He did not like that idea at all. In fact- now he was afraid for his own job.

Kiba was known as cruel prankster back at college and he slacked off _a lot_- Naruto wondered how in hell did Kiba got job as his assistant at '_Whirlpool_'.

They were not very close friends but everyone on campus knew that Kiba chased Naruto for full four years- Kiba made it very clear that blonde is off limits and that he belonged only to him.

So knowing those things, Naruto wondered when he would get notice from Tsunade that he is fired for _'inappropriate office romance'_.

He watched Kiba's face closely- his eyes were not hiding the glee of meeting Naruto again and new chance that he got for seducing him. In addition, all too known grin was plastered on his face and Naruto did not like that. He left Tokyo and returned to Konoha only to run away from him. Kiba was like parasite- no matter how many times Naruto yelled at him and told him to leave him alone Kiba would just shrug and continue pursuing him.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked with grave voice, hoping that he could scare the other man away. Kiba crossed his legs and grinned at Naruto: "I am in need for a job so I applied and Tsunade hired me. As simply as that."

Naruto's eye twitched: "But why _here_ of all places?" he gritted out, forcing himself to stay calm.

Kiba shrugged and sent another grin to Naruto: "I don't know... feels good to be back at hometown," he sighed and looked out of the window.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously and took sheet with Kiba's recommendations- with some miracle Kiba managed to get three big references that allowed him to get job at '_Whirlpool_'. Naruto mentally groaned: "How much did you pay for these recommendations?" Kiba laughed: "Why do you think I paid for recommendations?" "Because I know what kind of slacker you are," Naruto retorted with snort, reading Kiba's biography.

Kiba chuckled and shock his head: "When you left the college with top grades, I knew I had been just embarrassment to you. I couldn't become your boyfriend if you were going to be ashamed of me," he grinned wolfishly and then smirked. Naruto glared at him: "Who said I will be your boyfriend _now_?" Kiba's smirk grew deeper: "Ah, come on Naruto, give up already," he chuckled darkly, "I know you want me."

Naruto snorted and tossed documents back on table and fixed Kiba with his blue, unwavering gaze "I think that I stated very clearly that I am not interested in you."

Kiba narrowed his eyes: "Then why did you sent me all of those signs?" Naruto's mouth fell open: "What signs? What are you talking about?" Kiba growled: "Back at college, all that smiles you sent me and showing off in front of me." It was easy to say that Naruto was shocked: "I don't smile only for you! I smile a lot!" Naruto thought it was an obvious fact... apparently not.

Kiba was about to retort something but Naruto slammed the fist on his table: "Shut up! I do not want to hear anymore about it. We are at work and if Tsunade catches us slacking off, she will fire our asses. So get to work or I will demand Hinata back," he stood up from his chair and grabbed the bag that was near the door: "I don't want to see one measly, unimportant document when I come back from the field. Got it?" Kiba nodded numbly but then smirked: "Whatever you say, Boss." Naruto glared at him before exiting his office and slamming the door shut.

/o\

Itachi left the study and entered the kitchen with empty look in his eyes. The threat from redhead never left his head and he couldn't sleep for two days now.

He saw Sasuke in the kitchen with cup of steaming coffee and mountains of books around him, writing something. Sometimes, he wished he had normal job, exact time for work and normal salary- a normal life. Like Sasuke did.

He entered the kitchen and looked around- everything was still half-empty. There was only table, few chairs, counter, fridge and stove. _The brunette_... Itachi groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing slightly. The sound made set of black eyes look up from the papers and lock on him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked, taking off his glasses and sending Itachi worried look. Other sighed and sat down across his younger brother, releasing heavy sigh.

"Problems at work... We pulled two all-nighters and I am beat..." Sasuke snorted and sipped at his coffee, asking, "Problems? What kind?"

Itachi looked at him and then looked away, through the window: "Too complicated to explain. Lots of people mixed up and we don't know where to start." Sasuke hummed and nodded, setting mug back down on table, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Itachi looked back at him, waiting for some witty or sarcastic remark from his brother, but none of them came. Instead, Sasuke pushed half-full mug towards Itachi and stood up, picking up his books and papers, "Take some coffee and go back to work. You won't let some fools bring you down that easily and with out a fight, will you?" Itachi's eyes widened at smirk Sasuke sent him. He chuckled and turned to leave: "We are Uchihas. If you are about to lose, do not let them win easily at least," and left the room.

Itachi stared at mug that Sasuke pushed towards him, the coffee in it still steaming. He picked it up and took a sip, contemplating about what Sasuke just told him.

'_You either stop talking to him or... you can say goodbye to your nightclub, Itachi-san...' _

The words, the smirk, those green eyes... The scene replayed in his head over and over again, not leaving him alone for five minutes.

He gripped the handle of the mug more tightly and pressed his lips together- his little brother was right. Sure, he didn't approve of Itachi's lifestyle, but he was still supportive when needed. Especially when problems are related to the job.

Light knock on the door brought him out from his musings, "Good morning, Itachi-san." The voice- Itachi looked at Hyuuga Neji who stood at the door, fixing him with his pale eyes. He couldn't help himself but let his eyes trail on Neji's figure- white shirt with black jacket, in black, tight pants. His long hair was tied up on top of his head, few lock falling around his face. Hyuuga always looked amazing, in Itachi's opinion at least.

"Neji-san," Itachi stood up and placed mug back on the table, "you're here already." He extended his hand and shook it with Neji's, in business-like manner. Although, Itachi let his fingers trace other's palm when retrieving his hand, which wasn't really in business-like manner.

Neji glanced at his palm briefly and then looked up at the other: "Yes, I am here to finish what I started the other day," he sent polite smile and nod, passing Itachi to place his backpack on the table. He opened it and took out some sheets, approaching over to Itachi, placing papers on the table: "Here, look. This is how your kitchen will look after I finish today," Neji explained in professional tone. Itachi leaned in, placing his palm on the table.

"In this corner, we will move the bar, and above it we will make..." Neji continued to talk about rearrangements, while Itachi's eyes flickered between sheet and Neji. The perfect contours of his pale face- high, aristocratic cheekbones, pale eyes, perfectly shaped lips. Nothing was out of place.

"Itachi-san, are you listening to me?" The pale eyes locked on ebony ones, looking offended. Itachi felt blush creeping on his face and he smiled to cover it: "Yes, I am. It sounds great."

He noticed Hyuuga sending him suspicious look- as if he wasn't still convinced that the other was listening, but he didn't question it any further. He packed the sheets and took out his cell phone, calling business partners. Itachi mentally sighed in relief and nodded at Neji, who nodded back, and left the kitchen to calm down his nerves.

/o\

Naruto strolled casually through the park, camera in his hand. If you don't count Kiba's sudden pop up in his life, the day was pretty uneventful.

The day was nice- not too hot, but not too cold. He liked spring; sure, there was rain sometimes, but weather was always very nice. It's not boiling hot like in summer or freezing cold like in winter. He inhaled deeply and looked around- it was early for kids to come to play, they were at school.

Speaking of school... Naruto smiled and stuffed his hand in the pocket and took out the small box. He sat down on one bench and placed his camera beside him, and then opened the box.

Small, blue rock glittered in the morning sun, sparkling happily. Naruto smiled faintly at the memory of how he got it. He took out little jewel and turned it towards the sun; colors swam beautifully from the sunlight, making Naruto grin.

He sighed and placed the jewel back in the box- he hadn't put it on yet. He didn't know why; it felt too precious to him that he didn't have will to '_taint_' it, as he explained it to himself in his head. He closed the box and placed it back in the pocket. He picked up his camera and continued to stroll through the park. He noticed few old ladies chatting on one bench and he smiled at them, greeting them politely. He exchanged few words with them about the weather and continued to walk.

When he came at the edge of the park, he noticed something interesting- blue-black, j-rock styled hair, pale skin and black eyes- Uchiha Sasuke. He grinned and crossed the street. He ran up to him just in time when the other was about to enter the school.

"Yo!" He grinned and let out small chuckle at surprised face. Raven sighed and fixed the glasses: "Good morning." Naruto chuckled and tilted his head to the side: "I didn't know you wore glasses." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped aside letting some other teachers enter the building.

"Is there something you need? Because I am in a hurry," Sasuke glanced at his watch, his foot tapping impatiently.

Naruto's brain wheels started turning at full speed- if he said 'no' he would have to leave; if he said 'yes' he gets to stay. He grinned and held up his camera: "I am doing honorary job." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto grinned again: "Yeah and I need to interview some of teachers and several students. Can you help me?" Sasuke eyed him suspiciously: "Interview about what?" "The government is worried about students- low rate of reading books and scientific material and extremely high rate of computer usage and video gaming. Can you help me?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded, opening the door: "Sure, whatever. Just make it as quick as possible." Naruto nodded and entered the school hallway, followed by Sasuke.

The hallway was swarmed with students and Naruto held up his camera and took several pictures. He approached few students, Sasuke trailing behind him.

Naruto couldn't help but grin- his plan to spend more time with Sasuke was ingenious. He really wanted to know this man better.

So he took notes from the students, several pictures of the lockers, awards and posters and then turned to Sasuke, who hadn't said a word while Naruto worked: "It leaves us only to teachers now." Sasuke nodded and entered teachers' office; people of all age swarmed the small room. There was weirdo with eye patch over his left eye, a guy who was half-asleep, woman with snake-like eyes that licked lips every few seconds, another blond woman that checked on her make-up.

Naruto gulped and sent Sasuke worried look: "You work... with them?" Raven raised eyebrow: "I guess." Blonde frowned: "What do you mean- you guess?" "I work here, but not _with them_. I do not hang out with them." Naruto's lips made small 'o' shape and he looked around again, smiling sheepishly.

"Uhm... good morning everyone. I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am here on honorary work and I need to interview few of you, if you don't mind."

Woman with snake-like eyes made tsk-ing sound with her tongue: "Uzumaki? Don't you work for '_Whirlpool_'?" Naruto nodded and scratched back of his head: "Yeah, I do actually. So, uhm... any volunteer?"

The blonde woman that finally left her make up, jumped "Here! I volunteer!" Sasuke glared at her, while Naruto smiled "Excellent. Start with your name, age, your work position and opinion on over-usage of video games instead of reading books or doing some sports." Woman giggled: "My name is Yamanaka Ino; I am twenty-five years old. I teach here in preschool, and I must say that I am trying really hard with little kiddos. They need to be raised in healthy environment..."

The woman droned on about kids, dropping in few 'how-to-properly-apply-the-make-up' advices at the end of conversation. The others didn't say much- just same old; that kids are bratty and ungrateful for parents' attention, that they are slackers with exception of some. At the end of conversation, Naruto almost regretted starting this. '_Almost_' being key word.

When snake-like woman finished her preaching about students, blonde turned and looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes: "Can I get comment from you?" Raven sighed: "Uchiha Sasuke; age twenty-five, I am literature teacher."

Naruto felt rush of excitement through him- his hand flew over the notepad, writing down successfully every single word that Sasuke uttered. By the end of conversation, his hand was hurting but Naruto felt happy. He quickly took a picture of Sasuke, stunning him and then leaving the office, nodding thanks to other people in a rush.

Sasuke rushed out after Naruto, catching him near the entrance: "What was that all about?" Naruto looked around and then whispered, "I don't feel like posting pictures of some snake-like people in magazine, or weirdo's with eye patches." Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms: "I would like to see when that comes out in papers."

Naruto saluted and grinned: "Sure thing." He was about to leave when he remembered: "Oh, I almost forgot..." he turned towards Sasuke and gave him quick hug: "Thanks for necklace and pendant." With that, he left the school in a run, leaving Sasuke to stare after him in shock.

/o\

Neji sighed tiredly but smiled; the kitchen was finally finished. It was painted in faint peach color with white edges. Floor was covered with white carpet that had peach colored swirls on it. The bar was in corner of the room, in light oak color. Two bar stools accompanied it. Across of it were shelves with glasses; above the bar were holsters for different bottles of drinks.

On the other side of the room was dining table, also in light oak color, accompanied with chairs in same color with black seats. Stove, fridge, sink and counters were separated from dining table with kitchen isle.

Itachi wanted several pictures hanging around the room so he had placed them as well. He eyed the room again and nodded in satisfaction. He turned to leave and call for Itachi, when he bumped into hard chest. He looked up to see raven, staring at the room. Fear entered his eyes as he turned to look back at the room. He coughed and spoke up: "So... this is it. Kitchen is all fixed up. If you have any complaints or if you want something different, just tell me."

Itachi looked at Neji and chuckled: "This looks amazing. Colors are blending into each other and it looks fantastic. Thank you for your hard work," he sent Neji smile while eyeing the bar- he will have lots of fun with it.

Neji sighed in relief- sure people never complained when he fixed their homes but still- he always got that feeling that people would not like what he did to their home. He was glad that the Uchiha liked how he did the job.

"Well, that would be it. You had already fixed the payment so there is nothing left to do. I will be leaving now" he nodded at Itachi and picked up his bag. He was stopped from exiting the kitchen when hand clamped down on his shoulder: "You did amazing job. Can I get you lunch? You didn't had anything since morning and now it's three PM," he sent worried look at the other man. Neji smiled politely: "Thank you for invitation, but some other time. Tsunade-hime wants to see me as soon as possible. She wants to hear about what I did."

Itachi sighed but nodded: "That woman is really pushing you all. I noticed that with Uzumaki-san as well," he commented, following Neji to the door. Neji snorted: "She is pushy on him because he tends to be slacker." Itachi chuckled and gave the other smile: "I still owe you, no matter how much I paid." Neji looked at him curiously: "Why do you think you owe me, Itachi-san?" Itachi looked around and then back at Neji: "Well you fixed my home. I gave money to Tsunade-hime not you so I still feel in debt to you, Neji-san."

Neji shook his head and waved off, "Don't worry about it really. You do not owe me anything." Itachi looked at his nails as he leaned on doorframe: "Still..." he looked up at the brunette, "I want to take you at least on lunch." Neji stopped in mid-step and then sent small smile: "If that will make you feel better, then okay. We can go tomorrow." Itachi nodded and smiled back: "At _Fresco_, one and thirty?" Neji nodded and left the Uchiha residence, while Itachi returned in the house, small smile playing on his lips.

/o\

Door slammed open, as blonde, busty woman stomped off to her seat. She sat down and flipped through her files, trying to find some documents. Small knock was heard, and she didn't lift her head up when she yelled "Enter."

Blonde, out of breath, entered the office and closed the door, leaning against them. "Tsunade-baachan, you will kill me one day." She glared at him across the documents she was reading and then threw them aside: "Are you sure we never did interviews about children and school?" Naruto glared back at her: "Baachan, I work with you since the beginning! How can you not trust me?"

Tsunade huffed and threw around more documents: "But it seems impossible! How could we miss something like '_good-bad schooling'_? It's preposterous!" Naruto rolled his eyes: "It is not preposterous. I suggested that subject once but it was declined by the Heads. They had something more... '_Intriguing_' for me to interview than teachers and students."

Tsunade stopped messing up the documents and sighed: "Yes, I remember now- they had sent you off to interview that Sabaku guy, the heir of SunaCorp." Naruto nodded: "Yeah, apparently he left the prison and inherited the corporation few weeks later when his brother returned from Florida. They took over it, and I must say, there was something fishy about it." Tsunade frowned, locking fingers under her chin: "What happened with that interview?"

Naruto pulled the chair and sat across her: "Well, apparently I sniffed around too much; poked in places that I shouldn't have poked. Anyways, I discovered that after taking over the business, Sabaku family went through full investigation by the police. They wanted to make sure that the ex-criminal doesn't make more criminal with his new possession." Tsunade nodded and leaned back: "And the Heads got payment of three millions for you not to enlighten those information's to the public because you would ruin their reputation."

Naruto nodded: "Yeah, it seems that no one knew that the youngest Sabaku was in jail at all. He even had a false name. Makes me wonder why he was in jail in the first place..." Tsunade nodded but then clasped her hands together: "Very well then- you can do that article about schooling and stuff. You have the material?" Naruto nodded, grinning: "Yeah, I got it this morning. I got bored so I made small interview with school stuff of '_Konoha High'_." Tsunade chuckled and smiled at him: "I really like when you work and don't slack off."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head: "Umm... about slacking off, don't get upset if you don't get documentation on time from now on." Tsunade raised her eyebrows, and Naruto continued: "You hired me the major slack-off. He is worse than me at least three times." She chuckled and shook her head: "I will fire his ass if he slacks off that much." "Yeah, I told him that also." He grinned and stood up, "Am off to make an article out of this. I'll see you later, baachan."

"Later Naruto," Tsunade mumbled, as blonde left her office.

TBC...

A/N: Not as dramatic as the previous ones but still have some dosage of confusion x3 so in any case- reviews and comments are appreciated! See you in next chapter!


End file.
